Taste of freedom DISCONTINUED
by Firebird Phoenix
Summary: I am not Human or Pokemon. I was created to rule Team Rocket I escaped now I fight them. I pray that I will never go back. gundam wing/ pokemon
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Pokemon of Gundam Wing.  
  
I just wonted to write. Its three years sense endless waltz and a year sense the third pokemon movie. P.S I've taken out the religion part so it's just a normal story.  
  
Naoko 17, G-boys 17, except for Trowa 18, PB = Poke Balls/ GB = Great balls/ UB = Ultra Balls/ MB = Master Balls.  
  
Deep in a dark lab scientists were working away trying to cerate not the perfect Pokemon but the perfect human with the powers of all Pokemon. Giovanni wanted a leader to his empire after he died, sense no love could enter his black heart he would cerate h a girl to be exact.  
  
The scientists used the DNA from mew, mewtwo, and Giovanni, mewtwos power, mews ability to learn any attack and Giovanni because he was human. They worked for years to perfect her and finely she was ready, she had to stay in the tube until she reached the age of five.  
  
They drained the liquid in the tube, removed the cords and lifted the glass that held her. She sat on the floor of the tube holding her legs.  
  
"Get a towel." one of the scientists, yelled.  
  
She had pink hair; (think of mew's fur) when she opened her eyes she had one blue eye and one violet eye.  
  
One of the scientists put the towel around her and helped her off of the platform. All of the scientists were cheering.  
  
"Who am I?" she asked.  
  
"You are Naoko hire to the Team Rocket Empire. With the powers of all Pokemon; we made you from the DNA of Mew, Mewtwo, and the great Giovanni." The lead scientist said.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Naoko  
  
"Mew is the most rarest Pokemon in the world, Mewtwo is the most powerful Pokemon in the world, and a mistake, and Giovanni is our leader." Said scientist with brown hair  
  
She looked around to see test tube after test tube. She didn't like this place it felt cold, dark, heartless. All she wanted to do was get out of this awful place. One of the scientists came back with a Team Rocket uniform for her. She hated it, it had a short long sleeve black top with a big red R on it, black mini skirt, tall white boots, and a black hat. "Giovanni is here," one of the guards said. She stood in a large room with all of the scientist and guards standing in lines behind her. She saw Giovanni for the ferst time, he wore a black suit, and he had black hair, standing beside him was a Persian. He looked at her from top to bottom.  
  
"Perfect." He said.  
  
"Come Naoko time to go."  
  
(In the helicopter.)  
  
"You will make a perfect leader to Team Rocket."  
  
"If you wanted a leader why did you give me powers of a Pokemon?"  
  
"Because I could." He said.  
  
She realised that he didn't care for her he only cared for himself. After Naoko was crated Giovanni shut down the lab. Over the months all she did was work and learn her powers. She started to become biter toward humans, hated them all. But one day she was in her small dark room when an elderly woman came in she looked to be around mid fifties. She looked into Naoko's sad eyes.  
  
"What's the mater?" She asked in a kind voice.  
  
"No one cares for me." said Naoko  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Who would care for someone like me?" asked Naoko  
  
The old woman sat down and said. "I do"  
  
"Why would you?"  
  
"Because you have so mush potential."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Naoko.  
  
"I'm Eliza Bishard."  
  
Over the years Naoko and Eliza became good friends. Naoko started to think of Eliza as a mother, and Eliza thought of Naoko as her daughter. Naoko had just turned sixteen years old she has learned to use all Pokemon attacks and is very skilled in fighting, every fighting style in the world she knew. But unknown to her she still had attacks of her own to learn. Most of her powers were used though her hands like for example if she wanted to use Fire Blast a small flame wound form in her hand, and she could use three attacks at once, like Fire Blast in one hand thunder in the other and Psychic in her mind.  
  
She wanted to see the world she has been stuck in that hideout her whole life, but she wanted to stay for Eliza.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Eliza I didn't hear you come in. I want to see the world Eliza, but I want to stay for you."  
  
"You should be free go out and see the world, I get off at five so midnight blow this place up."  
  
"But wouldn't you be considered a suspect?"  
  
"No." said Eliza.  
  
"All right. But will I ever see you again?" said Naoko.  
  
"Yes, this is my E-mail, house address, street and phone number, I live in a small city named Vermilion. So if you ever fell like stopping by, or even calling, feel free." said Eliza.  
  
"Thank you, Eliza. You know you are the only human I trust. Good bye I promise I will come and see you." said Naoko  
  
"Make sure you call too."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"I have to go now, I just want you to know I love you, as if you were my own daughter." "I love you too." said Naoko.  
  
Eliza gave her a big hug and left. Naoko never considered her self to be human or Pokemon. Naoko spent the time until midnight thinking of all the times they had together. The beeping of her clock almost, made her jump out of her skin. "It's time." She said, softly.  
  
This is the third time I've rewritten if you still don't, I don't care I'm not changing again. (; Please review;) later. 


	2. chapter 2

Just a note this is a long story. I do not own GW or Pokemon, but the characters Eliza and Naoko are mine.  
  
She got off of the bed. Her eyes started to glow a bright blue light, cracks formed in the walls. Then she realest it a force of energy that caused the entire building exploded. Naoko was floating above the rubble in a blue bubble. The bubble popped into sparkles, she gently floated down to the ground.  
  
She looked around and let out a sigh and flew off with a blue light behind her. She flow though the sky not knowing were to go ferst, she was so excited. But the ferst thing she did was going see Eliza. She found her home very easily; she stood infront of a big house, with a huge garden. She rang the doorbell; she held her breath as the door opened.  
  
"Hi Eliza." "Naoko! Come in." Naoko was still in her Rocket uniform. "Let me get you something to ware, come with me." Eliza pulled her to a large bedroom; it was filled with pink and violet stuff. "Wow Eliza this is beautiful." "I'm glad you like it, because every time you come here you can stay in this room. It's yours." "It is really mine?" "Yes it is." Come on let me show you, your wardrobe."  
  
She opened a huge closet filled with all kinds of clothes. "You can chose what you wont to ware. When your finished come down to the kitchen, I have a surprise for you." She wore a black short sleeve top, blue jeans and wore gold earrings and necklace. It took her all most an hour to get ready.  
  
Naoko went to the kitchen to find that Eliza had cooked her a home cooked meal with apple pie for desert. "It wonderful Eliza,  
  
(Two hours later.) "I should leave in the morning, there properly looking for me now." "I think that is a good idea, Naoko." "Well I'm going to bed." "Night Naoko."  
  
(The next morning.)  
  
"Thanks Eliza, for everything." "No prob." Naoko gave her a big hug. And flew off. She flew toward Johto She had bean flying for over three hours she was around New Bark Town, when she herd someone yelling from a near by clearing she landed, when she checked it out. What she saw horrified her.  
  
She saw a trainer, yelling at a baby Houndour at could have bean more then ten weeks old, it has still just a puppy. The poor dear looked like it had just bean in a very bad fight. "You worthless Pokemon how could you lose?" the Trainer screamed.  
  
He raised a stick to hit the Pokemon. Naoko became enraged at what this human was doing.  
  
"Do not hit that Pokemon!" She yelled.  
  
"What do you think you are doing kid?" yelled the trainer  
  
"I think I'm going to stop you from hitting that Pokemon." said Naoko  
  
"You and what army?" said the trainer  
  
"I don't need a army to beat you."  
  
She used Psychic to push him into a tree, she ran over to the Houndour and said.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I will be," Houndour answered.  
  
(Sense she is part Pokemon she could understand her.)  
  
"Dose he do this to all of you?"  
  
"Yes." Answered Houndour  
  
Naoko was even angrier now then ever before. She picks up the pokemon and said. "You have no right to be a trainer."  
  
"What are you? And do you think I'm going to stop because some kid told me too?" said the trainer  
  
"I was hoping you say that," said Naoko  
  
She used her powers to take out all of his Pokeball's in his bag and made them all come out. He had a  
  
Pikachu  
  
Ponyta  
  
And Totodile  
  
"Thay were still very young he must be a new trainer." She thought.  
  
"Thunderbolt." she said.  
  
Bolts of lightning come out of her hand and hit the boy. He yelled in pain then past out; She used recover on Houndour. "You are all free now you can do what ever you wont."  
  
"How can you understand us?" asked Houndour.  
  
"I'm part Pokemon."  
  
"That wound explain the attacks," said Ponyta.  
  
"What are you going to do with him?" asked Houndour.  
  
"I'm going to take him to the cops."  
  
"It is a true shame." "What Totodile?"  
  
"I wonted to have a trainer and become powerful, but I guess I will never get that."  
  
"Sure you will your life isn't over, you can go find another trainer one that will not hert you."  
  
"What is your name?" asked Houndour.  
  
"Naoko."  
  
The Pokemon talked for a minuet.  
  
"Will you be are trainer?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"All right!" They all said at ones.  
  
"But ferst lets take him to the cops. Will one of you go find a cop for me?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Thanks Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu went out to the road and to his surprise a cop was coming down the road now. Pikachu went into the middle of the road to stop her, and it worked.  
  
"What are you doing in the middle of the road?" asked the officer.  
  
"You wont me to fallow you?"  
  
She got off her car and followed Pikachu to the clearing.  
  
"Hay kid what happened here?" said Officer Jenny  
  
"He got what he dissevered." Said Naoko  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked the Jenny  
  
"I saw that creep beating this poor Houndour."  
  
"What?" said Jenny  
  
"That's right if I hadn't interfered this poor dear would be dead."  
  
Jenny she saw the Pokemon in her arms.  
  
"I was able to use some medicine on her but she needs a Pokemon Center."  
  
The officer put some handcuffs on the boy.  
  
"What about the other Pokemon?" asked Jenny  
  
"They're his too."  
  
"I drop you off at the Poke Center then take him to the station."  
  
"Sound good Officer?"  
  
"Jenny, and you are?"  
  
"Naoko. We have to hurry."  
  
Naoko picked up the boy ran to Jenny's car with his pokemon following. They sped down the road to they Poke Center.  
  
(Poke Center.)  
  
"Officer Jenny what happened?"  
  
"This Pokemon was beaten by her trainer."  
  
"We have to get her to the ER now." Said Nurse Joy  
  
"I have to get the kid tot he station Naoko will fill you in."  
  
"It's a good thing you came along Officer Jenny."  
  
"It wasn't me, who saved the Pokemon it was Naoko." Said Officer Jenny running gout the door  
  
(One hour later.)  
  
By this time everyone had herd what Naoko did; Naoko walked in the Center it was around 2pm.  
  
"Miss Naoko?" asked Nurse Joy  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I think the Houndour wont's to see you."  
  
She went to see Houndour lying on the bed resting. The other Pokemon ran up to her.  
  
"Hay guys. Nurse Joy what will happen to his Pokemon?"  
  
"We will find them trainers."  
  
"I'll take care of them." said Naoko  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"They need a good home and I believe they will get that from me."  
  
"Then it's settled." Nurse Joy  
  
"When will Houndour be able to leave?"  
  
"I would like to keep her overnight just to safe."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Is there a restaurant near here?" asked Naoko  
  
"Yes it's called Mom's cook house. It's just a couple of blocks from here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Naoko went over to Houndour and said. "I'll be back in a little wile."  
  
On the way to the restaurant everyone was shacking her hand, the manger of the restaurant even gave her a free meal.  
  
(Next morning.)  
  
"Good morning Naoko did you sleep well?"  
  
"I slept like a baby Nurse Joy."  
  
"Nurse Joy where do you go to register to be a Pokemon Trainer?"  
  
"You can register right here."  
  
"What is you full name?"  
  
"Naoko Eliza Bishard."  
  
"Date if berth?"  
  
"April, 2/1984."  
  
"Parent or guardian's name?"  
  
"Eliza Bishard." "  
  
"Ok Naoko if you could sign your full name here you are set. Perfect here is some Poke Ball's and your Pokedex."  
  
She left the town and started on her journey.  
  
(Night.)  
  
Naoko had stopped for the night and something to eat. She made wonted to tell her Pokemon everything about Teem Rocket; she didn't wont to keep secrets form them. "Come on out guys. Guys I don't wont to keep any secrets from you, so I'm going to tell you everything and if you think the path. I'm going to take it too dangers then so be it, but this is something I have to do, and you can do what ever you wont ok."  
  
"Have you ever herd of Teem Rocket?"  
  
"Of course every Pokemon has." Said Pikachu.  
  
"Well I was crated by Teem Rocket to be the leader when the head of Teem Rocket dies."  
  
They sat there listening to her they couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
  
"I plan to go after Teem Rocket and stop them from hurting Pokemon. You are more then welcome to come but if you don't wont to that is cool." "Naoko we are all with you." "Lest should get some sleep."  
  
(One year later.)  
  
Naoko has learned all of her powers, she could read memories erase memories, add memories, and even bring back forgotten ones. She could sense person's feelings with in a two block range for example if someone was trying to kill her she could sense it; she could talk to all of her Pokemon with in a two block range. She could transport anything, when she used transform all she had to do was think of the thing she wonted too transform to. And she has a good number of Pokemon.  
  
Like Raichu, who evolved with out the help of a Thunderstone,  
  
Feraligatr,  
  
Rapidash,  
  
Houndoom,  
  
Mew,  
  
And Dragonite,  
  
Who where her main Pokemon but she had about two hundred and thirty Pokemon. She Teemed up with Mewtwo about two months ago, she saved him from TR and they have been friends ever sense. It was around 12pm.  
  
"Something is wrong Mew."  
  
"What?"  
  
"TR haven't done anything in nine months, they never do this something's up."  
  
"I going to brake into a base three towns over if I'm not back by tonight then something has gone wrong."  
  
"OK but be careful."  
  
(One hour later)  
  
Naoko was in a hallway when explosion went off right beside her she wasn't killed but she was knocked out. She woke up in a large metal room with lots of lighting.  
  
"So you woke up, you recovered faster then I thought."  
  
"Yea well you know me Giovanni."  
  
"Thundershock."  
  
The lightning hit the medial wall and was adsorbed into it.  
  
"Did I forget to tell you that all your attacks will be absorbed. Keep an eye on her Rocket."  
  
"Yes sir." Said the Rocket  
  
She sat there for a good five or six hours just starring at the guard. She saw a vent right above his head, and she was sitting on one, so she started to sing it went though the entire building everyone fell asleep; as soon as he fell asleep. Naoko got up and started to tap on walls everything was thick except for the floor she was able to punch though it, She looked in though it to find a hallway, she ripped it open and jumped in, she ran strait to a computer. "They have found an alternate universe it looks like they have been trading with them for a few weeks now."  
  
She made a copy of the file and went to find the A.U.T (Alternate Universe Transportation) she found it on the third floor. All it was, was big platform. She transported it out side with her. She flew to the top of the building and was ready to blow it up, but she didn't wont to kill all the people inside so she transported then all out and then blew it up. She picked up the A.U.T and was off.  
  
(One hour later.)  
  
"What is that Naoko?" "It is a A.U.T, TR use it to transport things." "What?" "I don't know yet." She put the disk into her computer. It took her about five hours to read the disk.  
  
  
  
This is a very long chapter. (Please review;) Later 


	3. chapter 3

I don't own Pokemon or GM.  
  
Last Time:  
  
It took Naoko about five hours to read the disk.  
  
This time:  
  
"What is TR up to Naoko?"  
  
"They have found a alternate universe, where Pokemon don't exist. TR had made a contract with something called OZ, TR would sent them Pokemon with trainers to fight there enemy's, now there so dependent on machine's that the Pokemon they send over can easily defeat them."  
  
"What kind of Pokemon are they sending over?" asked Mewtwo  
  
"All kinds but mostly Psychic and Ghost."  
  
"Your going to do something aren't you."  
  
"I have to." Said Naoko  
  
"Ok! But we are all coming with you." said Mewtwo  
  
"All 250 of you?" (Not different kinds)  
  
"You are the only family I have Naoko I'm not going to yet you go alone."  
  
"All right. But are you sure everyone wont's to come?" said Naoko  
  
"Let's find out." Said Mewtwo  
  
(Ten minuets later.)  
  
"My friends, Naoko is going away to help some humans in a fight that is not hers are we going to let her go alone?"  
  
"I don't expect you all to come because you have kids, so it's cool if you don't wont to come. All of those who do what to come be at the lake tomorrow morning around 9am all right; Thanks for your time."  
  
"How many do you think will come Naoko?"  
  
"I don't know Mewtwo."  
  
(Next morning)  
  
"Well I guess it is just the eight of us, that's cool."  
  
"Naoko all of the Pokemon are here." said Mew  
  
"Naoko we want to come with you but we can't were sorry." said a Pikachu  
  
"It's ok you don't have to come."  
  
(GW world two weeks ago)  
  
"We have to get rid of this enemy Giovanni." Said a general with Red hair and green eyes  
  
"I think we know just how to do it."  
  
"Tell me?" Said the general.  
  
"This are called poke balls they are used for capturing Pokemon."  
  
"How dose that help us?"  
  
"My scientists have fixed them to capture humans."  
  
"But how do we keep them from capturing are own men?"  
  
"You give your men this blue liquid and the balls will pick up on it and they wont go after them, and they can hover. "  
  
"You have done it again." Over the next two weeks Oz as captured over one hundred enemy forces they all most captured the G-boys many times and with the psychic Pokemon Trowa wasn't able to pose as an Oz solder anymore.  
  
(Pokemon world)  
  
"You are going to have to go into Poke balls I'm sorry there is no other way"  
  
"If it must be so."  
  
"Sorry Mewtwo." After they all got into the poke balls Naoko put them in her pack and got on the A.U.T. Naoko's body started to glow then in a mater of seconds she was gone.  
  
(GW world)  
  
Heero ran down a dark hallway with poke balls and Rockets hot on his tail. He stopped to see the A.U.T glowing he know what it meant, he took out his gun and pointed it strait at the figure coming though.  
  
"The great Giovanni sent for more forces I think you beter give up." Said the Rocket behind him.  
  
Thinking he had no other choice Heero dropped his gun shut his eyes and waited to be captured by the PBs the light faded from the figure.  
  
"Oh no it's Naoko." The Rocket screamed.  
  
Heero opened his eyes to see the woman standing there just smiling. They were overtaken by a bright blue light; Heero woke up by a lake miles away from the base he couldn't remember what happened the last thing he could remember was being chased by some PBs and Rockets. The Rocket on the other had could remember what happened. He was chasing an intruder who got away.  
  
Heero looked up to see some kind of figure going into the clouds. Heero started to walk toward the south maybe he would find a road or something. 'Maybe the Rocket put me there? But why wouldn't they just put me in a cell? Maybe that figure helped him? But people can't fly; it must have been a Pokemon.' Heero thought to him self.  
  
(Three days later)  
  
Naoko was able to get a mention; Naoko put the memory in the house owner's mind that she paid for it. It was very large land there was one lake, and a small mountain. Naoko was away in another town when Teem Rocket found Mew flying over Naoko's land. TR used a MBs to capture her sadly Mewtwo wasn't able to help her he was away in another town as well, before Mew was captured she sent Naoko a message.  
  
"Naoko I've been found by TR there going to capture me for shore find me and free me." Said Mew.  
  
All of the G-boys went into hiding but it didn't work to well. With the full moon hanging in the sky Heero ran though clearing with TR and PBs following him.  
  
"Magnemite, Thunder wave." Said one of the rockets  
  
The waves of thunder hit Heero in the back he started to fall forward a PB hit him in the back, his body started to glow red he was sucked into the ball.  
  
"One down four to go." Said the leader. The leader picks up the ball and put it in a bag.  
  
(One hour later)  
  
Quatre ran though an empty park with TR and PBs hot on his tail.  
  
"Venusaur Vine whip." Said a rocket  
  
The large vines trapped Quatre. He felt a tap on his right lag he turned to see a PB open up.  
  
"Three to go." Said the leader. The lead Rocket put the PB with Heero's  
  
(Two hours later)  
  
Dou ran though the forest trying to keep away from the PBs.  
  
"Marowak Bonemerang." Said a rocket  
  
The bone hit Dou's legs making him fall face ferst to the ground. As he was getting up when a PB hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Two to go." Said the leader (One hour later)  
  
Wufei ran though the old abandoned base darting from one hallway to the next.  
  
"Spinarak Spider web." Said a rocket  
  
The web stopped him right in his tracks the PB hit him in the left arm.  
  
"One to go." said the leader  
  
(Three hours later)  
  
Trowa ran though the empty ally ways trying all of his might to lose his followers, he jumped up to a fire exit, as they ran by him he thought that he was safe.  
  
"Golbat Tackle." Said a rocket.  
  
It hit him in the chest he fell off of the fire exit hitting the ground with a thud. The PB hit him in the chest.  
  
"None to go. Come on guys time to go home." Said the leader  
  
"Sunrise" said one of the Rockets.  
  
(Base on an Inland in the middle of the ocean.)  
  
"Let them out now," the Leader of the Rocket base said.  
  
"Welcome gentlemen. My names Mike I'm the leader of the base and you are our guests."  
  
"Where are we?" asked Wufei.  
  
"You are on a Rocket base in the middle of the ocean. Come with me I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
To get to their cell's they had to pass by Mew who was lying on the floor of the test tube.  
  
"That is Mew it is helping us in a experiment." Said Mike  
  
"What experiment?" asked Quatre.  
  
"We are seeing how mush a Pokemon as powerful as mew can take before it dies."  
  
"Basically you're slowly killing It." said Heero.  
  
"Yes." Noticing the how jumpy the guards were. Dou asked.  
  
"What's with the guards?"  
  
"There afraid that Naoko will find mew."  
  
"Who ever this Naoko is she must be vary powerful." thought Quatre.  
  
Each one of the boys was put in a large cell, with lots of lighting, there a guard sitting behind some glass at the top of the cell.  
  
(One week later)  
  
"Sir we think we have found Naoko." Said a blond rocket  
  
"Where is she?" said the leader  
  
"We think she is off the coast of the Sanq Kingdom." Said the blond rocket  
  
"I've got you know Naoko." Said the leader  
  
As soon as the Rocket left she went strait to Mew.  
  
"Mew? Are you all right?" asked Naoko  
  
"Naoko is that you?" said Mew  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late but they hid you very well. Let's get you out of here."  
  
She transformed back to her normal self, ran over to the computer and punched it in. She Brooke the glass and picked up Mew, she used recover six times to get Mew back to full health.  
  
"Come on Mew we have to go."  
  
"Wait we can't go yet."  
  
"Why?" asked Naoko  
  
"There are five prisoners around here we should free them." said Mew  
  
"Well let's hunt them down."  
  
It took her about five minuets to find Quatre's cell. (Crash) The guard was on the floor of the cell.  
  
"Now that was fun! Need a hand?"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Quatre  
  
"Names Naoko. Let me open the door for you."  
  
"What about my friends?"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"There all next to me." Said Quatre  
  
"Ok I'll get them next."  
  
"How do we get out of here."  
  
"Go out to the hallway go strait down the hall and you should be at the exit."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
(Last cell)  
  
(Crash)  
  
"I never get tired of doing that." Said a voice from above.  
  
"Your Heero right?" said the same voice. He didn't say anything just looked at her with cold eyes.  
  
"Whatever. If you go down the hall you should meet you friends outside."  
  
They got outside but no where to go.  
  
"Now what do we do?" said Dou  
  
The boys heard a door shut from the base. They turned to see a teenage woman coming from the base. She had pink hair in a ponytail just reaching her back blowing in the wind; she had a long white coat with blue jeans and black top and white running shoes and dark shades, with mew flying beside her. They saw all of these Electrodes out side of the building. The girl stopped about twelve feet from the building and turned.  
  
"What is she doing Quatre?"  
  
"I have no idea Dou."  
  
All of the Electrodes exploded at once destroying the base; the entire Electrode started to glow then disappeared. She turned to find a gun pointed right at her face. She giggled and grabbed the gun so fast no one could see her do it. (Quick attack)  
  
"Are you going to shout me with your finger?"  
  
Heero was confused he looked at his hand to find a hand.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
Heero looked up to see her crush the gun with one hand. All of the boys just looked at her.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you would be long gone?"  
  
"There is now way to get off." Said the blond.  
  
"I guess all of the boats were blown up with the building."  
  
"Well that's just great you baka onna."  
  
Before he knew what hit him Wufei was on the ground with a bleeding nose.  
  
"Don't you ever call me onna again or I won't be so merciful."  
  
"What can you do your just a woman?" said Wufei  
  
"I smashed a gun with one hand, how hard do you think it will be for me to snap you neck?"  
  
"Please Miss Naoko don't kill my friend. He's like that to all women." Said Quatre.  
  
"Well I don't know. If he's like to all women then he should his ass kick and would glad to do it."  
  
"Naoko don't hurt him please?" said Mew  
  
"All right Mew I wont hurt him now."  
  
"You can under stand it?"  
  
"Yes I can Dou."  
  
"Did you tell her my name Quatre?"  
  
"No. I didn't tell her any of our name's."  
  
"Now how to get off?" Naoko said.  
  
"Naoko why don't you turn into Lugia and fly them out of here?"  
  
"Sounds good Mew."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"She just thought of away to get you off of here Quatre."  
  
"How do you know all our names?" asked Trowa.  
  
"There is more to me then meets the eye."  
  
Her body started to glow white then started to change into a giant bird of some kind. When the glow faded she was a big white bird with a tail that looked like it belonged to a fish.  
  
"Are you going to get on or are you just going to stare?" They got on and flew though the air. They have been flying for about an hour when Naoko looked to the ground and saw two octagons shaped steel rods the only thing that can hold her in other words capture her. (Thank of the second Pokemon movie) She flew a few more miles and landed in the middle of the forest. They got off and she changed back.  
  
"Are you staying around here?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No it's a three day walk from here." she started walking.  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
"If you wont Quatre." He ran after her.  
  
"Can I come to babe?" asked Dou  
  
"Your all welcome."  
  
They all followed her Heero never took his eyes off of her. Every few hours these octagon things would fly by and Naoko would always watch them. Heero thought that's why she landed.  
  
"Let me ask you Heero how much do you think you will learn by watching me?"  
  
"I'm not watching you."  
  
"Please your body language is saying you are. And beside your thinking it."  
  
"You can read minds?" said Quatre  
  
"Yes."  
  
(Three days later)  
  
"Home sweet home."  
  
A large grey pokemon with a dark purple tail appeared beside them.  
  
"Who are they?" it said.  
  
"Hay mewtwo they where prisoners where I found mew."  
  
"They beter not try anything."  
  
For the first time she took off her shades and the G-boys saw her eyes. One was blue and the other was purple. Over the next week Heero kept trying to find out who she is and the extent of her power but where ever he went a pokemon was there with him they didn't trust him they didn't wont him hurting there trainer. Which it would be hard to do but their, like that. The next morning Heero found Naoko in the kitchen.  
  
"You don't trust us do you?"  
  
"I only trust my pokemon and one other."  
  
"So tell me who you are?"  
  
"You expect people to tell you everything about them but you tell nothing about your self."  
  
"You don't wont to know my true self," said Heero.  
  
"What kind, caring, not wanting to kill. Your heart isn't an evil thing as you think it is. Kindness isn't a weakness it's strength the only question is can you use it."  
  
"How can you know these things?"  
  
"I told you there is more to me then meets the eye."  
  
Naoko left the room saying. "Hope you learn to except your true self before it's to late."  
  
"You're never going to learn Naoko's true self ontill she trusts you," said Mewtwo appearing beside Heero  
  
"How much does she know about us?" asked Heero  
  
"Everything, even the things you don't know." Said Mewtwo  
  
"Then why doesn't Naoko tell us?"  
  
"Naoko will in time."  
  
Naoko was sitting on top of a mountain looking toward the west. "You're going to have and trust someone else beside Eliza."  
  
"Mewtwo? How long have you been there?" asked Naoko  
  
"Not long. But you are going to have to trust someone someday."  
  
"I know but I still fill that the humans will betray me."  
  
"Why do you call them humans? Aren't you one?" said Mewtwo  
  
"I'm not human or pokemon."  
  
"Well I don't know what you are but you should trust another human."  
  
"Maybe in time."  
  
"We beter get back."  
  
(At the house)  
  
"This Naoko is so different I have never had these fillings before not even for Relena. Naoko's so mysterious, she's like me but different happier Naoko seems to take everything as though she might not have it again. Naoko has such a respect for life it's as if she knows what it's like to train your whole life for something you don't wont to do." Heero thought.  
  
All of the G-boys dissuaded to leave Naoko's home they feared that if Oz over found them with her who knows what would happen to her. They found her in the kitchen drinking some green tea. "You wont to go on a trip across the sea."  
  
"Did you read our minds?" Asked Dou.  
  
"No I read in the tea."  
  
"How could you read tea?" said Dou.  
  
"Look in the bottom the small drop of tea means water and the small leaf means a bout so you're going across the sea am I right?"  
  
All right I'm leaving it here stay tuned for the next chapter I really have to learn to make these chapters shorter. And just a note you can read green tea none of it's true it's just a game it's pretty fun too, I think. If you wont to learn ask me and I'll send you an e-mail telling you how to play. 


	4. author's note

I'm rewriting everything after reading it now I know it must be done. I've become a better writer and it would a crime against nature not to. I might rewrite other books to except Love concurs all demons and The Power. 


End file.
